


send him a foxglove

by BrokenIto



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: The mage bids him farewell.





	send him a foxglove

“保持清醒，随我来。”

 

他的血无声地沸腾着。

似乎一切都在和他攀谈，地上的毒蛇朝他窃窃私语，杂色的鳞片擦过他靴上的泥渍；树木探出面孔，外皮上凭空生出了嘴、身、腿，空洞洞的眼眶里长满青苔；远处望见了村庄，残阳下已经有守卫沿河畔点起火把，溪流上下随火焰生出了粗纱似的黑雾。

他半张着嘴，鼻腔里嗅着湿漉漉的霉味，身不由己地握起缰绳，任马匹前行。

这么多的恶梦啊。亚瑟心想。

女巫站在森林的尽头，一身红衣，两手叠在小腹前，面无表情地迎他前来。

嘿，lassie，他想说，我不会有事。然而他发不出声，话语结在了喉咙里。

她的皮肤白得就像溪水上的月光，北海乌贼被割开后迅速变色的表皮。如果用他被冻得红通通的粗糙手指去碰一下，肯定冷得就像死人。只有背上刚刚愈合的伤口还是温的，他隔着纱布和伦底纽姆的水擦试过它的疤痕，红色的血告知他伤者也是在世的造物。

他想呼唤她；但此时才忽然想起，他根本没有问过她的名字。

巫师。他茫然地望着她紧闭的双唇和风中飞舞的细碎黑发，漂亮而缺乏生气的眉眼。骏马擦过她沾上泥污的裙摆，鞍鞯与马镫撞出火花。

他忽然想伸出手——可是为什么……？

她转身，拉起斗篷的兜帽。

村庄里的狗吠了起来，亚瑟不由得精神一振，他的坐骑仿佛也大梦初醒，伸长四蹄顺路疾驰，几乎将他震下马来，逼得他把绳子在手上又盘了两圈。守在村口的两名“黑腿”朝他转过脸，纷纷伸长了手，唾液星子在阳光下溅得老远。

亚瑟拍了一下身下的那头畜生，吆喝它停下，将空荡荡的两手举高示意投降。

嗯，他望着四周一圈围上来的刀剑长弓想，至少有一个好处，如果他死了，想去再见见这个姑娘的话，应该是不难的。


End file.
